xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
The Purest Beauty?
The Purest Beauty? is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Honeypot Grotto in the Gormott Province. It features a conversation between Dahlia, her Driver and Brighid. Introduction Dahlia :"Oh, how splendid. Will you take a look at that view! That's quite some natural beauty, right there." Dahlia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Yeah, I can't imagine seeing a view quite like this anywhere else." |-|Nia= : : "Yeah, you don't see a view like this every day, that's for sure." |-|Zeke= : :"Yep, it's a rare sight all right. You don't see a view like this just anywhere." |-|Mòrag= : :"I quite agree. A view this beautiful is a rare and remarkable sight." Brighid :"I'm a little surprised you appreciate this kind of beauty though, Dahlia. I thought you like things a little more...flashy." Dahlia :"Ohoho... You're sharp, Brighid, hon, but not sharp enough. Sure, I'm a big fan of extravagant beauty, but there's somethin' extra special about the beauty o' nature." Brighid :"The beauty of nature? You mean, things are more beautiful in their natural state?" Dahlia :"Pretty much. If you can be beautiful without even tryin'... Ain't that just the purest beauty of all?" Brighid :"Hmm... Is that right?" Dahlia :"I mean, look at Poppi. Does she put any effort into how she looks? Naw. But she's still a total sweetheart." Brighid :"I suppose that's true." Dahlia :"There's any number o' ways to spruce yourself up an' make yourself look beautiful. But that's just smoke an' mirrors. Making the surface look good while ignoring what's underneath. So I figure real beauty is the stuff that happens naturally, without any o' that." Dahlia's Driver :(What should I say to Dahlia?) Option 1 (Dahlia Trust +900) Dahlia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Either way, you're pretty beautiful." |-|Nia= : :"You're pretty beautiful anyway, though." |-|Zeke= : :"Either way, you're a stunner." |-|Mòrag= : :"You seem quite beautiful, in any case." Dahlia :"Why, thank you, hon! But I've still got a long way to go. Like I said before, it's not enough to just look good on the outside. Like, say if I was to scarf down all your breakfasts by myself, would you think I was beautiful then? Or if I ran away in the middle of battle, leavin' my Driver behind. To be really beautiful, you've gotta start from what's inside. The beauty that flows forth naturally from a person, both inside and out... That's what I'm strivin' for. That's why my goal is to never hide behind decorations an' always show my true self." Dahlia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Oh, that makes sense. That's a pretty cool philosophy to live by." |-|Nia= : :"Oh, I get it. Pretty neat philosophy to live by, I guess." |-|Zeke= : :"Oh right, I get it. Yeah, that's not a bad philosophy to live by." |-|Mòrag= : :"Interesting. I feel this philosophy captures your essence quite well." Dahlia :"Then maybe you'd like to join me, hon? We can better our true selves together!" Option 2 (Dahlia Trust +1000) Dahlia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Why is nature so important to you?" |-|Nia= : :"Why're you so keen on nature?" |-|Zeke= : :"Why're you so crazy about nature?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Why are you so concerned with nature?" Dahlia :"Keen on nature, huh? I never really thought about it, but I guess you could say I am. I mean, you humans age as the years go by, right? Gals especially tend to really hate that, feelin' like it's just makin' them uglier, but me, I think it's a beautiful thing. An aging body's a sign of the long life you've lived, and a mark of all the experiences you've been through, right? So I figure that's a unique form o' natural beauty, too." Dahlia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"So it's like...a human life itself is a work of art created by nature? That's a pretty cool philosophy." |-|Nia= : : "So what, each human life is another one of nature's works of art? Pretty neat way of looking at it." |-|Zeke= : :"Oh, I get it. So like, each human life is one of nature's works of art? Pretty classy way of looking at it." |-|Mòrag= : :"So each human life is a work of art created by the bounty of nature? That's an admirable way of putting it." Dahlia :"Bein' a Blade, I wasn't born from nature like you humans are. I came into the world lookin' this way, and when my Driver dies, I'll disappear lookin' just the same. Us Blades never change, and we fade away all too suddenly. I guess that's why I kind of admire the natural, fleeting beauty you humans have. I'm glad you're my Driver, hon. I can already imagine how gracefully you'll age over the years. I almost can't wait to see it! Hahaha." Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dahlia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts